Juste un baiser
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Le plus grand regret de ma vie.


Juste un baiser

Résumé : Le plus grand regret de ma vie.

Bon... cette fois c du Yaoi mais toujours sans lemon et non toujours pas malade (enfin juste un peu) mais bref !

Encore un cadeau pour Soso et je sais toujours où tu habites très chère~

En plus j'ai un complice *sourire sadique*

Allez fini les menaces et place à l'histoire ! Histoire non corrigée en passant et dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Je m'observe dans l'eau miroitante de la rivière, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé et se passait encore dans ma vie.

Je ne put m'empêcher d'être déçu d'une chose.

Rien que d'une seule.

C'est de n'avoir pas put te voir de toutes ces années.

Toi, le ninja le plus imprévisible de ce village dont j'ai fui et qui doit me détester.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de notre dernière altercation.

Nous en avons eu beaucoup ensemble, toi et moi ou plutôt toi contre moi.

Cela marchait généralement comme ça entre nous.

Moi calme et stoïque.

Toi bruyant et exubérant.

Nous étions si différent l'un de l'autre, autrefois jeune, et nous le sommes toujours aujourd'hui je pense.

Mais j'ai encore changé.

Je sens cette noirceur au fond de moi qui n'a fait que s'amplifier au fil des années.

Loin de toi, je n'ai plus ma lumière pour me guider dans les ténèbres.

Je m'y suis perdu, volontairement je me suis enfoncer dans ces ténèbres afin d'obtenir ma vengeance.

Plus rien ne compte plus qu'elle.

Pourtant quand je t'avais encore à mes côtés, je n'y pensais plus et doucement ma vengeance s'échappait de mon esprit. Et avec elle cette noirceur qui était présente en moi.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et la puissance offerte part cette main squelettique m'a empoisonné l'esprit.

Me replongeant dans mes idées de vengeance et de sang.

Je ne pense pas croire au destin, des choses prédéfinis par celle-ci est quelque chose de cruelle.

Surtout pour moi qui ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais et surtout celui en qui je croyais le plus.

Se dire que le destin avait prémédité cela, provoquait en moi des émotions si fortes en haine et colère qu'il mettait difficile de les contenir.

Toi, tu ne dois pas ressentir ces émotions si néfaste pour le corps et l'esprit.

Ne doit même pas les comprendre car tu n'est que lumière et compassion.

Essayant toujours de voir le bon en chacun même quand ceux-ci sont déjà perdus si longtemps.

Tu avais essayé avec moi.

Une dernière fois encore quand nous avons combattus l'un contre l'autre.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ton regard ce jour là.

Déterminé mais aussi presque désespéré. Comme si tu savais que ça allait être ta dernière chance de me sauver de mes ténèbres.

Tu voulais me sauver ?

Toi qui me méprisait et me provoquait à chaque fois que l'ont se voyaient ?

Toi mon chère rival ?

Toi le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu et qui avait réussi à percer le bouclier qui entourait mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui, ce bouclier est plus impénétrable que jamais mais je sais que quand je te reverrais. Il sera aussi solide que du papier.

Mais cela tu ne le verra jamais.

J'aurais mon masque avec moi, un masque que je hais car il m'a été donner par cette personne qui a anéanti ma vie mais m'en a aussi donné un but.

Il m'est nécessaire afin que plus personne ne rentre dans mon cœur comme toi tu l'a fais si brutalement.

Comme ce jour où nous nous sommes confrontés et qui à déterminer l'issue du combat.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas put te tuer, je ne le pouvais pas, je ne le voulais pas.

Je te revois encore gisant au sol. Ton corps en sang et ton visage blême de toutes couleurs autres que le rouge sang qui t'en recouvrait.

Si je ne m'étais pas penché vers toi et senti ton souffle chaud sur ma joue, je t'aurais cru mort.

Je me rappellerais toujours de tes cheveux d'or entourant ton visage paisible. De tes paupières closes cachant la couleur si incroyablement bleu de tes yeux.

De tes moustaches si particulières sur tes joues.

Et de ta bouche rouge d'où sortait ton souffle de vie.

Je me rappelle m'être pencher au dessus de ton visage, contemplant et marquant ton visage dans mon esprit car je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je te verrais. Peut être pas pour toujours mais pas avant de nombreuses années.

Mon regret revient, à ce moment exact, avec toi immobile, pour une fois, et moi au dessus de toi.

Je regrette tellement cette hésitation en moi lorsque, tout proche de toi, à quelques centimètres de tes lèvres...

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Mon plus grand regret c'est de ne pas t'avoir embrassé.

Juste toi et moi.

Juste deux rivales.

Juste deux amis.

Juste deux ninjas que tout opposent.

Juste un baiser...

Fin

* * *

Fioouuuu... Alala c vraiment dure de faire un truc sans lemon !

J'espère pour toi Soso que tu sais l'énorme sacrifice que je fais pour toi et le beau pelage de KK !

-N'exagère pas non plus *voix off lève les yeux au ciel*

Toi la ferme voix off sinon au placard !

-*file hors de la pièce loin de cette folle*

Bref ! Laissez une review s'il vous plaît !

Toi aussi Soso hein ! X3


End file.
